A test stand for testing the drive train of a vehicle is known from EP 0 338 373 A2. Therein, two mutually independent moment-regulated electrical loading machines are flanged directly onto the shafts in the drive train being tested. Rollers upon which the wheels of the vehicle are adapted to roll are not used here. A simulation of the rolling resistances, the wheels and the behaviour of the vehicle under acceleration exclusively of the vehicle components present in the form of real parts is made by means of a simulating computer.